fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seifer
An enigmatic figure with an overwhelming amount of Magic, Seifer is a recognized member of the independant organization Fabula Nova. Apparently in a position of great power, he is referred to by his alias Infinite Void by the majority of the organization, the exceptions being those that stand on a higher level in regards to strength and ability. Appearance A fairly tall male at 185cm, even then his height isn't Seifer's most noticable trait. His hair being the section that attracts the most attention, it is naturally a white shade, to the extent that it is sometimes described as silver. Grown to a long length, the majority of his hair extends to the middle of his back, the fringe being the only part not surprisingly long. The fringe itself is gathered into three different sections, a majority of the fringe being collected in the center of his forehead. Seifer's usual attire often consists of an open, high collared white shirt paired with a black tie. On the lower half of his body, he wears grey trousers, held up with a metal belt. Personality History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Set Out! *The Devil Inside *Chasing a Zombie *Creating a Legend *Creating Moon Drop Dragon Hunting *So...now what? Physical Abilities Magic Abilities Immense Magical Power- Although the full extent of his Magic being largely unknown due to his fairly brief appearance, it is confirmed that Seifer wields an immense amount, to the extent that by exerting it a little bit, he was able to effectively crush the future members of Moon Drop from a relatively far distance, although it is possible that the majority of the damage caused was in regards to his anonymous partner. The limits of his magic are largely unknown, due to the fact that his Magic could be felt within the citadel Pilse Navarina, an area that effectively seals magic through the disruption of Eternano. Magic Familiar Spirit Magic- A magic that somewhat resembles the concept of Celestial Spirit Magic, Familiar Spirit Magic allows Seifer to summon and easily disperse his Familiar Spirit with ease. Having chosen to create a contract with the destructive RGeddion, his contract revolves around a Caster Familiar Spirit, meaning that when in use, the "wyvern" like beast is able to maintain his physical structure. Normally, the constant usage of RGeddion would be more than enough to exhaust a normal mage's supply of magic however, in regards to his overwhelming amount of Magic, Seifer is able to summon his Familiar Spirit for a maximum length of an entire week, although the action would obviously take quite a toll upon his body. **'RGeddion' (ハルマゲドン Harumagedon)- Seifer's Familiar Spirit and often his alternative for battles, he can summon the beast with ease and disperse it, the only difficulty that he faces involving keeping RGeddion in Earthland for an extended period of time. The spirit itself resembles a humanoid creature with heavily detailed wings, features that often classify it as a "wyvern". * Seifer's magic, although unrevealed, has been shown to be able to grant him the ability to create portals, a means of transportation for the various members of Fabula Nova. Trivia * He is the first "leader" of Fabula Nova to have been revealed ** Seifer is the Second Division's Leader in Fabula Nova Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Fabula Nova